A Hearts Loneliness
by PW 1
Summary: The pilots move on with their lives hoping to leave their past in the ashes of war. With their friends and family by their side they eagerly await what the future has in store for them, but for Relena, she can only see lonliness. Is that whats ment for
1. Chapter One

A Hearts Loneliness

By:Pixie Wings

Pride can stand a thousand trials

The strong will never fall

But watching stars 

Without you…

My soul cries

Relena sighed.

It had been raining for three days straight, and it was depressing her.She couldn't go our to tend to her garden, and of course she couldn't go out for a walk.She was stuck inside her mansion by herself since she insisted that the staff should have a few days off.Pagan had practically begged her to let him stay, being the ever faithful servant, but she refused, saying that she could take care of herself, after all she was 22.It took a lot of convincing but Pagan finally went to visit his grandchildren for the week.(AN: I don't know if Pagan ever had grandchildren or children…but in my fanfic he does)Now that she had finally gotten everyone out of the mansion for the week, she wished she had let some stay.Not for the work but for the company, she was bored out of her mind.Noin and Milliardo had gone to Peacemillion to take care of some issues.They had taken their two year old son Zachary along with them.

BOOM

Relena jumped then sighed again.

Everyone seemed to have moved on with their lives since the Gundam Pilots had destroyed their Gundams.Duo had expanded his scavenging business to a point where he could comfortably support his up and coming family with the profit his business brought in.Duo had married Hilde two years ago and now she was several months pregnant with Duos baby.

Trowa had quit his job at the Preventers, although he occasionally came back there to help out a little, to help his sister Catherine with her Acrobatics and Gymnastic School.Her school turned out to be quite popular with all the teenage girls coming to see the teacher who happened to be an ex-gundam pilot.While teaching there, Trowa had actually met a young woman who he was very interested in, not for her looks but for her brains.She was a year younger than him and was very pretty, but if you ever got into an argument with her about scientific things, well you can be pretty sure that she would win it.Trowa had just recently proposed to Sophie, who had eagerly accepted.They were due for marriage in about a year.

Quatre and Dorothy were a cute couple Relena mused.Every now and then Dorothy would come to her and tell her about some of the arguments that they had and would ask for her advice.Relena wouldn't quite kknow what to say because she had never been in any arguments like that, but she would give Dorothy the best advise she could give if she was placed in a situation like that.Quatre had taken over his family business and seemed to be rather stressed out as of lately due to Dorothys attempts to getting him to propose to her.Each attempt failed miserably with an argument.

"poor Quatre"Relena said out loud.

Relena knew that Quatre loved Dorothy but wasn't ready to make a big commitment at this moment.Especially when one of his top competitors was trying to drive him out of his families business.

Wufei and Sally had two beautiful girls, Mae-Ellen who was four, and Marina-Annette who was three.They were their fathers pride and joy.Little Mae-Ellen had picked up her fathers sense of justice and had been taught how to fight to protect herself by her father much to her mothers protests.Mae-Ellen was a Daddy's girl, and her father loved her like that.Marina-Annette was a cute little girl who stayed mainly by her mothers side, but would occasionally run to her father when she was feeling well.Marina-Annette was a very sick child, she had been to the hospital on many occasions, and it was lucky for her that her mother is a doctor.She had caused Wufei and Sally many sleepless nights, but they loved both their children dearly.Wufei had married Sally four months before little Mae-Ellen's birth. Wufei had changed in his views on women, he now thinks that women are capable of doing some things a man can do but not much more than normal, due to little Mae-Ellen's birth.

Wufei and Sally still wanted a son,actually Wufei demanded a son from Sally, but continues his work as a Preventer.He works on the L-4 colony only so that he could stay close to his family, where they live.Sally had quit her position in the Preventers because Wufei had demanded that when Mae-Ellen was born that she stay home and watch over their child.It became more necessary after Marina-Annette's birth.Sally hadn't minded the idea because she had wanted to stay close to her children during their first few years of life.She and Wufei were leading a good life.

Relena closed her eyes and slowly opened them then sighed again.

She had kept in touch with all the gundam pilots over the past six years since the Mariemaia incident.Well, she kept in touch with them all… except for…

"Heero.."Relena said sadly.

The last time she saw him was at his hospital bed after he had saved her.He was unconscious when she had decided to go outside to get some fresh air, but when she came back, he was gone.He hadn't left her a note to say goodbye, which was to be expected…this was Heero after all Relena thought.Now it had been six years since she last saw him, and still, everytime she thought of him she felt pain deep in her chest, as if her heart was breaking.

"I miss him so much" whispered Relena.

Sheh had often asked the other gundam pilots if they had ever made contact with Heero since that day in the hospital.They all had given her a sad "no, I'm sorry".As much as she wanted to fin him, she didn't try.She knew there was a reason for him leaving and she knew that he just wanted to be left alone.So she just concentrated on her diplomatic work hoping and wishing that Heero would come back to her, even if it was to fulfill his words to her.She had wanted to hear his voice again, even if those words came from those lips.

"Omae o Korosu" Relena smirked as she mouthed the words.Then softly whispered Heero's name again as she walked to her balcon window.She ran her hand over the cool glass window and the rain outside continued to pound against the already rain soaked Earth.Every now and then a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder would cut through the rain.

She then thought of all the times her brother Milliardo would set up dates for her at fancy restaurants.Her dates and her would always sit next to a window, a few times it had rained like this during her dates.All the men had been her brothers co-workers, all were able men capable of making almost any woman fall head over heels in love with them, but Relena had no interest in them. She had no interest romantically in any man except one.The one she couldn't have.Milliardo would constantly complain to her that if she didn't go out and enjoy herself that she would become a robot with all that work she had been doing.

Relena chuckled at that thought.

Me, a robot?She pictured herself looking like a miniature Wing Zero and wondered if Heero would pay any attention to her if she was a robot, or at least a mobile suit of any type.

At that thought Relena turned to the brown bear with a thin red ribbon tied around its neck who was positioned at the corner of her bed on top of a pillow.

"Heero, do you think about me at all, did you ever love me in the least bit?"Releena whispered, tears coming to her eyes.She bit her lower lip thinking about what he would answer.

"No, you couldn't have ever loved me, or you wouldn't have left me here all alone" she answered for herself as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"Everyone has such happy lives, I know Quatre and Dorothy are going to have wonderful lives also.Everyone else is so content and happy with the way their lives are going….except for me."

"Do you even check up on the other pilots to make sure their alright? Do you know that they're leading wonderful lives?They have gotten over their guilt about the war, but you haven't!"

Relena eyed the stuffed bear angrily, as if the bear was Heero.

Then her eyes softened and she began laughing.Soon her soft laughter faded and she spoke to herself in soft tones.

"I'm talking to a damn stuffed animal, I have to be going crazy".

She sighed for the hundredth time that night.

"Oh God how I miss you so much Heero"with that last thought whispered through her lips, she layed down on the bed, hugged the stuffed animal close to her heart, switched off her lamp, and fell asleep to the sound of pounding rain.

Outside lightning flashed with a cracking sound.Then came another flash of lightning showing the outline of a young man who seemed drenched from the rain.He had his head held up looking at the Peacecraft mansion, more specifically a bedroom whose light had just flickered out a few seconds ago.

End part 1

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Who could it be?Is it Heero?Maybe, but you'll never know until you read part 2!And whatever will Relena do by herself in a huge mansion for an entire week???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors notes:

Okay well I had wanted to write this to let you know what has happened to the other pilots lives before I can continue on with the story.I'm thinking of making this into a series but I don't know…

I know I'll be writing about each of the other gundam pilots lives from this part…as a different story each.(during those six years that is)but AFTER I finish this story series (considering I'll probably never get back to completing my first fanfiction) ~K~?Well I hope to hear from all of you reviewers out there to tell me what you think of it so far.Do you love it, Hate it, Wanna burn it???I won't get mad, promise ^_^(Besides its really hard to get me mad)Any way I wrote this last night when it was…Raining… gee I wonder where I got the rain idea from hehe.. I was also really bored and kinda depressed (wonder who this is sounding like hehe..)and I was listening to a song from Romeo and Juliet called Kissing you from Des'ree. (I know its old but I still like it)theres a verse from it up at top!The next verse will be put in the next story and so on…Now you know where I get my inspiration!!! ^_^

Disclaimer

I DON'T own any gundam wing characters or Kissing you by Des'ree.

If I did I would probably be rich but I'm NOT!So please please please Don't sue me I don't have the money to pay!


	2. Chapter Two

A Hearts Loneliness #2:

The Strange Night

By: Pixie Wings

Heaving hard is full of pain…

Relena awoke to the sound of thunder and rain.She rubbed her eyes and reached for her alarm clock.3 a.m.

Now what was that dream thought Relena.It had been a strange dream to her.

There was fog, then, an outline of a man.

"Heero"she had called his name.

The man in the fog turned around, he seemed angry, it wasn't Heero.The man pointed a gun at her and shot, he kept shooting at her.She could feel the bullets going into her body but oddly enough it didn't hurt her at all.Then the man disappeared and Heero stood in his place.He started to laugh, not happy laughter but a psychotic kind of laughter, like when he use to destroy or blow something up.She then found herself laying on the floor being surrounded by the other four gundam pilots who were looking down on her joining in on Heero's psychotic laughter.

She woke up after that, their laughter was still ringing in her ears.She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them.For some reason she didn't like that dream and she knew that something terrible was going to happen to her soon.She always seemed to have a way of knowing when things were going to go wrong, but usually after it was too late to do anything about it.That was what she was fearing.She hoped that the gundam pilots were alright, especially Heero.

BOOM

Relena let out a shrill scream, blinked, and tried to calm herself.Her heart was racing inside her chest.She pulled the hair out of her face and looked towards her balcony window where she could see the lightning flash every few minutes.She tried to get herself to go back to sleep but it was useless.She knew she couldn't go back to sleep now especially after that dream and if the thunder kept

BOOM

Relena let out a muffled scream as she quickly covered her mouth with her bedsheets and hands.THAT wasn't thunder, that was from downstairs!She thought.

She quickly jumped out of bed and put her robe on.She then reached for her gun that she kept inside her nightstand drawer.

If she thought that her heart was racing before, her heart must be running a marathon by now.It was pumping so fast she thought that she could probably provide enough blood to give a transfusion to three different people.

She slowly made her way to the door of her bedroom.She could hear her bare feet padding against her hard wooden floor.She slowly opened her door and stuck her head out.Then slowly the rest of her body disappeared into the hall.

A soft click coming from the door proved that she had closed her door after herself.Looking on from the floor was a discarded brown teddy bear who was thrown from the bed after some unpleasant dream.It just looked on toward the closed door.

Outside the lightning flashed, and the rain seemed to pound harder on the mansion, if possible.Relena was a little glad for the rain at the moment, it covered up her soft footsteps that she was making.But she wished the lightning would just stop, it made the mansion seem eerie, especially with the present situation.

She held her gun in one hand and ran her hand along the walls in order to help her keep her balance due to her shaking knees, and also to help her find her way in the darkness.There was no light except the light emitted from the occasional lightning flash outside, and she wasn't willing to turn on any lights right now, for obvious reasons.

She continued to walk down the hall in darkness until she felt soft texture under her feet and realized that she was on the carpet near the stairs.She felt her hand loose the smooth texture of the cool wall as her hand searched out to find hard wooden railing of the stairs.When her hand touched the railing she edged towards it and pointed the gun in her other hand towards the floor below the railing and looked over it.No one was in her view in the darkness but the front door was left open and rain was pouring into the mansion.Silently she thanked Noin for forcing her to learn how to use a gun for her own protection.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when a cold wind came in from the door and passed over her.She shivered involuntarily, she had goosebumps crawling all over her skin.

"God there's someone in the house"Relena whispered to herself

Maybe I should run and hide, or I should just go back to my room and maybe they'll go away…God Relena you are such a coward… I got to see whose down there, I can stop them myself.She felt herself begin to perspire as she slowly descended noiselessly down the stairs towards the main hall.Lightning struck again, its light reflecting off of her gun casting a strange glow on the walls.She raised her gun in front of her and held it with both hands when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

She heard some noise from down the hall,that sounded like it came from my office!She turned towards the noise and gripped the gun even tighter in both her hands.She then tooka deep breath and gathered all her courage.She then started to make her way down the darkened hall.She stopped when she was just a few feet from her office door.The noise was definitely coming from her office.

Fear was beginning to do its worst to Relena.She felt her stomach do somersaults and wanted to turn around and run.She felt like she was going to throw up or faint.

Its NOT too late to go get help, I could just run out of here and drive to a neighbors house and get help there or I could call the police, that's what I shou..

BOOM

Relena gasped as she jumped after the thunder had rudely interrupted her train of thought.Her gun fell from her hand and clattered to the floor.The sound in the office abruptly stopped.Relena felt her heart pounding and she felt as if she were paralyzed.She could her the intruders footsteps coming towards the door.Her eyes grew wide in terror as the door started to swing open.She then turn to run a little too late as she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.She met the cold wooden floor to the sound of a deep chuckle.

The lightning and thunder played on outside of the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Uhoh… what's going to happen to Relena?Who was the intruder?What was he or she looking for?What does that intruder want???Find out in part 3!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors notes:

Oh no a cliff hanger!Someone shoot me ^_^ * we hear the clicking off of a guns safety* We see Heero smirking as he points a gun to the authoress' head.Ehh… Heero I don't suggest you shoot me otherwise you'll never actually get INTO this story.. heh heh…. Its called sarcasm *_*we see Heero lowering his gun * sweatdrops * Ehh.. Releeeeeennnaaaaaa…..come get Heero away from me… he's creeping me out with his gun.We see Relena grab the gun from Heero and starts to scold him out of the room for using violence against the authoress.

Okay…before I was rudely interrupted..(borrows Heeros death glare and uses it to glare at the door he exited out of)So who do you think the intruder is?I know who it is *giggle *Well what do you think about my story so far?Do you like it, hate it, wanna burn it?Wanna send me a hell mail ^_^be my guest like I said I love all types of reviews,even rude ones *_* I sort of had to write this and post it today because a lot of my reviewers were complaining about where I stopped in my last part.Not that this helped much hehe… So now we all know the purpose of cliff hangers….. to keep the reader pissed off at the authoress hehe… ^_^I know I'm a stinker ^_^and thank you to all who reviewed my first fic:

Ilya Kipnis ….errr…thanx for being interested and somehow I think you'll really hate me before I get this entire thing over with but at the very end…well lets just say the guys going to get the girl… unless I get pissed at them or something… which probably isn't going to happen ^_^

Silver Wing….Please don't go crazy heres the next part!!

Savy, Sylvia, Fan, Relena-chan, Sabacat, and Kathryn….thank you and heres the story ^_^ I appreciate your support!

Teresa aka Relena Yuy….Thank you ^_^and trust me Quatre and Dorothy will be happy by the end of this story ^_^

DiDi…. Thanks!I enjoy your stories also!^_^

Well.. theres most of everybody on the reviews since this morning. Well I'll have Part 3 up as soon as possible.And as soon and I can get my darn cat away from me…I think shes jealous of the amount of attention I'm giving the computer compared to her hehe… or maybe shes just rabid…ehh I hope not*looks distressed*

~Pixie Wings~


	3. Chapter Three

A Hearts Loneliness #3:

The House 

By: Pixie Wings

I'll….

I'll be aching

Cause I'm kissing you…oh…

I'm kissing you…

Relena walked down a gloomy hall, cobwebs seemed to be the main decorations in this odd house.Every time she took a step she could hear the planks under her feet creak in protest.There were no windows as far as Relena could tell, she hadn't seen any the entire time she had been walking through this house, and she couldn't find any way out.

"This place must be ancient" she thought aloud.

The gray walls were bare and they seemed to radiate coldness, especially if her hand came close enough to touch a wall.There were no furnishings of any type here.She briefly wondered how she had gotten in here, but dismissed the thought when she heard soft crying coming from somewhere in the huge, sad house. 

Relena moved farther into the house until she stood in front of a large oak door that was cracked and battered.Here the crying seemed to be the loudest.

"Might as well go see who it is" she whispered to herself.

She slowly turned the rusted doorknob.The door squeaked open revealing two children about the age of eight, who were clinging to each other.One was a boy, he had dark brown hair and was wearing a white shirt and blue shorts.Relena couldn't see the young boy's face because it was presently hidden in a young girls honey brown/blonde hair.Her face was also hidden, pressed against the boys chest.She wore a sunny yellow dress with a white ribbon in her hair.Her shoulders were shaking due to her crying.

Relena took a couple of steps into the room when she realized that the children hadn't noticed her presence.Those poor children… they must be scared being in a dark place like this with only each other.

"Are you two alright?" Relena asked in the softest sweetest tone of voice she could get.

The boy snapped his head up and glared at her.Relena gasped as she nearly tripped over herself.Those eyes…. Their Prussian blue…just like… Oh my… he looks exactly like…

"Heero…" Relena said.

The little boys facial features changed from angry to one of surprise and confusement."How do you know my name?Wait your with THEM aren't you!"

"Who are THEY?"she asked.Yes this is definitely Heero…but, why in the world is he a child.

"Shut up, you know who THEY are"the little boy snarled.

The little girl let out a small wimper and began to sob again, her face was still pressed against the little boy's chest.The boy tried his best to comfort her.He stroked her hair and then her shoulders.When she finally calmed down a bit he hugged her and whispered something in her ear.At that she pulled her face away from his tear soaked shirt and gazed in Relena's direction. The little girls blue-green eyes blinked a few times in confusement before her mouth formed a small pout and turned back to the boys chest and started to sob again.

Relena's eyes got even wider as her legs gave way under her.She fell to the ground.That.. that…that little girl…she..she looked just like I did when I was little… Relena blinked her eyes and looked at the two children.She couldn't believe what she was seeing.A little Heero comforting a little Relena?She shook her head no it couldn't be.

Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.

"Oh My God They're Coming!" shouted the little girl.

"I know"was her only response.

"Who,Who's coming?" Relena asked as she got to her feet.

Before anyone could answer four dark figures appeared at the door.Their faces were covered in the shadows, but they definitely were strong young men.One of the men, in the middle, let out a deep chuckle as he told two of his men to take care of the children.He then turned to Relena and held his hand out to her.

"My dear" he said in a deep monotone voice that sent shivers down Relena's spine.She could tell that the man had a smirk on his face as he said that small line.She looked to his outstretched hand, it was covered in a red substance….blood.

She gasped aloud and took a few steps back, she tripped on something as she was moving back and fell to the ground with a thud.When she looked to see what she tripped on she found the bodies of the young boy and the young girl.They appeared beaten and they were surrounded and covered in their own blood.The girls once sunny yellow dress was now stained crimson by her blood.

Relena squeezed her eyes shut and resisted the urge to scream her lungs out.Slowly she opened her tear filled eyes avoiding the bodies of the dead children, she looked up and made eye contact with the man who had ordered the young children's deaths.

"You God Dammed Bastard" she managed to say rather calmly through clenched teeth.

"Why my dearest Relena, aren't you pleased?"the man asked mockingly, his face still in the shadows.

"Why the hell would I be pleased you sick bastard!Give me one good reason!" she screamed loosing whatever control she had over herself.

The four monsters laughed. 

"Why be mad darling, you'll be joining them really soon, I know that will make you happy little princess"the man said raising his gun.

Relena lowered her head waiting for the bullet to silence the pain she felt within her heart.

"Relena…Relena….Relena wake up, Relena are you alright?"

Relena groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Where the hell am I?" "Uhhh…why do I feel like I've been hit over the head with the thickest book in the universe?"

Dorothy let out a sympathetic smile.

"Your in the hall in front of your office Relena.What happened here. It looks as if someone had led a pack of cattle through here"

Relena winced in pain as she touched the bump that had formed on the back of her head.So that was just a dream…no a nightmare…but thank God it was only that. 

"Well…if you help me get to a chair and get me PLENTY of aspirin I'll tell you all about it Dorothy"

After Relena swallowed her aspirin she sat there for a while trying to figure her dream out.Dorothy remained silent, her expression was one of pure sadness.

Finally Relena sighed and told her about when she woke up and the noise she heard downstairs.Then how she got down there and was knocked out when she turned to run away.She had decided not to tell anyone about the dreams until she could figure out what it was trying to tell her first. 

"Oh my goodness, Relena, Why didn't you call the police as soon as you heard the noise?You could have been kidnapped, or even worse Killed!!"

"Thank you for worrying about me Dorothy, I'm alright now, I probably should have called the police from the beginning but, I guess I was just being foolish. I'll go ahead and call them soon to report what happened."

Dorothy nodded her head in agreement."Hey, didn't you say you had a gun with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I didn't see a gun anywhere near you when I found you there"

"That's rather odd"

"I'd say, perhaps the burglar took it?"

"Why would the burglar take it?"

"I don't know…maybe as a souvenir?"

Relena laughed at that suggestion, but stopped when her head started to hurt.Dorothy gave her a strange look.

"Well why would the burglar just take the gun as a souvenir when he or she could have just taken something else of more value"

"Good point"Dorothy replied.

Both girls sat in silence again for a few minutes until Relena realized something.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here, not that I don't mind or anything, but I thought that you were suppose to be with Quatre right now?"

Dorothy's eyes began to water at the mention of Quatre's name."Yeah, but we…we… umm… I pushed him too far… we… he.. he… he broke up with me" Dorothy sobbed."I didn't have anywhere else to turn to… You know I was staying with him and well… I couldn't stay with him after that and.."she said in a very shaky voice as she paused to take a breath. "If I hadn't pushed him we'd…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she broke down crying.

"Oh Dorothy,I'm so sorry…It's alright, It'll be alright.Shhhh…I'm sure that Quatre didn't really mean that.You know he's just so stressed out and all and he was only taking it out on the person who happened to be closest to him at the moment.I'm sure he will apologize when he calms down. You know how Quatre is… so hush now."Relena squeezed Dorothy's hand comfortingly.Dorothy looked up and smiled through her tears.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful friend, I don't know what I would have done without you"Dorothy whispered.

"Its alright" Relena said soothingly.

"It will all be alright"she whispered again more to herself this time than to Dorothy.

When I get the feeling that something bad's going to happen… count on it being really bad… and expect a series of bad events to happen Relena told herself then turned to the phone to call the police.

Upstairs she would eventually find her room in complete chaos, but nothing was taken except one thing.

Missing:One brown teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Why is Relena's Favorite stuffed animal the only thing missing from her room besides the gun?Who was the burglar?Did the burglar take anything else?What did the burglar really want?What's to happen to poor Dorothy?What did the dream mean?And who was that man in the dream?Will these questions ever be answered?Find out in part 3!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors notes:

* Pouts *Darn I didn't leave you guys with a cliff hanger.* Eyesstarttowaterandsniffles *I can't believe I used such profanity in this story!And I really can't believe I killed children in my story * eyes are really starting to water *

I think I should be hurt for that.

* we see Catherine aiming her knifes and the authoresses head *eehhmm.. Catherine, maybe you should wait to kill me * AFTER*I finish writing the stories eh?Otherwise you'll never get in the story and now I'm even considering writing you out of the darn thing!* we hear Catherine curse as she puts her knifes away *

Trowwwaaaaaaaa…. Get your sister out of here…"NO"Do it or I'll…emmmm…write Traize back to life and let him play out your part!!"NO WAY! He can't have Sophie!!"Then take Catherine to her padded room!!* We hear Trowa cursing as he nearly rips Catherines arm offtaking her to her room *

Okay now that I got the comic relief out of the way…. Go ahead and tell me what you think of this so far…Do you love it, hate it, wanna burn it, or send me hell mail? ^_^although I know I'll probably get plenty of flames about the poor children…. 

* sniffs*Hopefully my next ficwon't be as depressing!Sorry to everyone who I offended with the cursing and the deaths….but that's why this is rated R.I'm sorry to say that I'll probably need the R rating again in the future…but I swear no cruelty to children again.

Well I gotta get goingmy cat is currently swatting my feet telling me to get off and give her attention, or get bitten!Oh did you like the little subtitle in this one?Although the nightmare would have been better but then that would have given everything away from the beginning and it wouldn't have been as suspenseful!Well thanks to all those who reviewed part 2!I really appreciate it and it gets me in the mood to write again…as you can see ^_^Well until next story…farie dust and happiness…

~pixie wings~yeah I'm a nut…no need to tell me.

OOOOHHHH I forgot this in my last story…bad pixie! BAD!

Disclaimer

I DON'T own any gundam wing characters or Kissing you by Des'ree.

If I did I would probably be rich but I'm NOT!So please please please Don't sue me I don't have the money to pay!


	4. Chapter Four

A Hearts Loneliness #4:

The Promise

by: Pixie Wings

Touch me deep, pure and true

Gift to me, forever...

It was no longer raining outside, but it was still quite a cloudy day. Relena stood in front of the mess that she called her room and sighed.

"Need help?"Dorothy asked.

"No…but thank you anyway"

"I still can't believe the only things that were taken were your gun and that stuffed bear, I guess you just got lucky that the burglar didn't take anything of much value"

"…I would have been lucky if they had taken anything else in this house besides my stuffed animal…" Relena said sadly as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"What is it about that bear that makes it so special to you?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"Nothing…it just kept me company…really"Relena looked to the ground after saying that.It's just the ONLY present Heero gave her and the ONLY thing she had that reminded her of him.She let out another sigh "I can't believe with all these items scattered about they didn't even find one single clue to who or where the burglar came from or where that person could be!"

"I know Relena but maybe we should just concentrate on finding another place to stay until the servants come back, it just isn't safe here, the burglar could come back with more people and really clean this place out!"

"NO!We have to stay here and keep this place safe…it was my fathers house and I can't just leave it to be robbed without trying to save it!And besides no ones going to scare me out of my home, I also still have my duties to the people and I cannot do it unless I'm here"Relena replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, its just, well, you could be hurt and you couldn't do anything to help anybody if your hurt or dead!And that would just make so many people sad Relena"

"I know Dorothy, but I'm not leaving and I don't care anymore, if they didn't kill me last night then why would they kill me if they come back!I'll be fine!You can leave if your afraid but I just won't."

"I'm not going to leave you here by yourself, and besides, I'm your friend and I will stick by your side if your really going to stay here, someone has got to keep an eye on you, I'm just worried about your safety…please understand."

Relena sighed.She knew that Dorothy wouldn't stop bothering her about this until she either got out of the house or acquired some protection besides just a gun, seeing how useful it was last night.

She began to chew on her lower lip deep in thought.I do need protection…and so does Dorothy if she's going to be staying with me, I couldn't let her get hurt.I could hire some security guards (AN:you would think that she would have already had some considering that she lived in a mansion… but in my fic…she just doesn't) but then she didn't think she could trust them because she wouldn't know them.She had heard stories about some of the security guards that had been watching over some other people's houses and what they did to their supposed clients.She shook her head, there was absolutely no way she was going to get those kind of security guards…no… better to have friends over than to trust strangers.Wait that's it!

"Dorothy, when was the last time any of the gundam pilots went on vacation?"

"Huh?I'm not sure Relena…why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking we could use protection and the gundam pilots are more than qualified, and well… I'm sure they could use a vacation of sorts.I have the mansion to myself for the rest of the week and since they're friends of ours they could…maybe come here and spend the rest of the week relaxing with their families or girlfriends… and IF we have any problems they are quite capable of taking care of things.That would be the only thing that they would have to do…besides they would be protecting their family or girlfriends also and be enjoying themselves and finally be able to relax."

"Ehhh…..Relena their jobs may not allow them to just leave and take a vacation…" Dorothy said slowly as she started to straighten out Relena's room.

"I know that Dorothy, but its worth a shot right, and they could at least consider the offer and I'm sure that SOME could come.Think about it, it'll be fun getting together after such a long time! And perhaps I could even convince Quatre to come and unwind here…and perhaps after he has relaxed some he would be willing to talk things out with you."

Dorothy remained silent for awhile quietly cleaning Relena's room.When she had finished putting books back into the bookcase she looked at Relena, "Alright, I guess I wouldn't mind talking calmly to Quatre…but that's IF he can come and IF he wants to come."…although I know that Quatre would never want to speak with me again…not after what I tried to do…She felt her eyelids burn with some of her unshed tears, she turned away from Relena. God, I couldn't cry at all before I met Quatre, and now all I can do is cry.She wiped away the unwanted tears from her eyes then faced Relena again.She tried to fake a smile but her lips quivered and she began to cry again.

Relena reached out and supported Dorothy guiding her to a chair and forced her to sit and cry her heart out.When Dorothy finished crying she looked up to see Relena's reassuring smile, which caused Dorothy to smile back.Relena gave Dorothy a small hug and said, " I know that in the end everything will work out for the best for all of us".After a few minutes of quiet conversing both girls got up and cleaned the room.

Afterwards they both went downstairs to fix themselves some lunch and to sit on the patio for a few minutes.Then Relena went upstairs to take a shower and to get into something more suitable.She had changed into a powder blue shirt and khaki pants after she took her shower, then she went to her vanity table and started to brush her long honey brown/blonde hair while humming to herself.

She felt strange, she had just been robbed of one of her most valued possessions… her stuffed bear which had scared her, but then she was happy knowing that her old friends were going to be coming when she invited them.She felt like getting up and dancing but at the same time finding the burglar and pounding his face in.What am I thinking?That blow to the back of my head must have affected me more than I thought it did… She continued to brush her hair and quickly put it up in its usual style.She then reached in her drawer and picked up her yellow address book which was found on the ground opened earlier.She flipped through the pages until she found the gundam pilot that she had wanted to ask first.She smiled at the thought of the clownish pilot, then sighed, I really hope he can make it, it just wouldn't be as fun or funny if he didn't show up.

She sat down in front of her video phone and started to dial his number, a few rings sounded out and was promptly answered by a man with sparkling blue eyes and long, chestnut brown hair kept in a braid.

He looked at the screen for a few seconds, blinked and then said in a rather joyous voice, "Hey Ojousan! Your looking mighty fine today, as always"

"Thanks Duo, So how have you and Hilde been doing?" blushing a little at his compliment.

"Well we're doing alright…Hildes gettin' fatter by the minute, and now-a-days there doesn't seem to be enough food in the house for the both of us!" ...."So would there be a reason for you to be calling the Great God of Death? or did ja just call to speak ta Hilde?"

Relena started to giggle, " I don't know how in the world Hilde puts up with you Duo!"

"And..."he put on a devilish grin

"Well I guess this call is for both of you... and wipe that grin off your face, this is just a kind of favor type of deal..."

Duo raised his eyebrows.

"So...lil' miss ex-queen of the world needs a favor from Shigami (did I spell that right?) eh?" Duo teased."Need someone eradicated?"

"DUO!it's nothing like that!and you told me before to call you if I ever needed any kind of help, and now that I do you tease me!"

"Sorry 'jousan...was just havin' some fun there...guess this favor of yours is real important eh?"

"Duo honey, who are you talking to?"

"No one special" Duo winked, "Just 'jousan"

Hilde's face immediately popped up behind Duo's head giving Duo's braid a little pull.

"OWWW"

"Shut it Duo"

Duo immediately put on his sour face and stared at Hilde who was ignoring him.

"Relena Peacecraft, why I haven't heard from you in weeks!"

"Hey Hilde, how are things?"

"Things are alright but this baby is getting heavy"

Relena smiled at Duo and her eyes twinkled "from what Duo says you've gotten pretty....huge and there doesn't seem to be enough food in the house anymore"

Hilde glared at Duo and raised her hand to smack him on the back of his head."Hilde honey I was just jokin' you know how I am...heh heh...."Duo looked at the now laughing Relena and mouthed "your gonna pay!"

"So 'Jousan what's this favor you need of us?"Duo asked getting serious.

"Well...Duo, Hilde...I was wondering if you two could manage to take the rest of the week off in a type of vacation."

Duo just stared at her. "THATS the favor??"

"Well, I mean could you two take the rest of the week off and spend it with me at my mansion?"

Hilde and Duo looked at each other then back at the screen at a now uncomfortable looking Relena.

"Sure we can...but why now all of a sudden?"

"Well...you see...last night someone broke into my mansion..."Relena continued to tell the rest of the story also leaving out the nightmare, up to the point where she decided that she definitely didn't want any strange security guards anywhere close to her mansion. "I didn't want to be chased out of my mansion, I mean where would Dorothy and I go and I had just let my servants go on vacation for a week and this could be fun...I mean I am going to invite the rest of the gundam pilots after all..."Relena concluded.

"OH SHIT!Course we'll be there"

"Do I told you to stop with that language!I won't have any of that around our child!"

"Oh, sorry Hilde honey just slipped my mind"

"Like everything else!"

"Hey what's that suppose to mean???"

Relena began to laugh again.These two are so cute!I can't wait until they get here.

"So when do you want us to be there 'jousan?" Duo asked dodging a pillow Hilde threw at him.

"Well as soon as you can get Hilde to calm down" Relena giggled as a second pillow hit Duo right on the side of his face.

"Owch...Yeah right.."Duo dodged another pillow, "HONEY, C'mon your making me look like an idiot in front of Relena"

"Well then thats nothing new to her you always act and look like an idiot in front of EVERYBODY!"

"Wha.."

Relena decided that she might as well end the phone call and said her goodbye to the still quarreling Maxwell residence.

~*~ Duo and Hilde's House~*~

"Hilde, c'mon I'm not THAT forgetful.."

"Oh yes you are Duo Maxwell"Hilde said as she walked to their room to pack their things."Why don't you call your business and tell them your going on vacation?"

"Gettin' to it Hilde"...Oh Man... I really screwed up this time...I should have kept a closer eye on 'jousan I just hope that Heero doesn't find out about this...I'm as good as dead if he does.I can't believe that its been five years since I last saw that crazy pilot.

He still remembered the last conversation he had with Heero like it had just happened.It was shortly after Relena had discovered that Heero had left the hospital after he had rescued her from the Barton Foundation.Heero had practically abducted him while he was walking home that day...

~*~ Five years ago~*~

Duo had been walking home enjoying that nice sunny day when a man dressed in a black jacket and jeans wearing a red baseball cap on his head grabbed his arm and practically drug him to a secluded area of the part he had just passed.

"Hey man what's the deal?"

The man pulled off his cap showing his dark brown hair, then raised his head eyes locking with Duo's.

"Hey Heero!Man everyone was lookin' for ya... are you alright?"  
  


Heero grunted...of course he was alright " I'm......fine.."

"Man Heero you should see 'jousan she's practically running in circles trying to locate you, she's worried sick about you."

"Duo... I need you to do something for me"

Duo blinked first in confusement then in surprise.The Perfect Soldier askin' me to help him...maybe he's not as perfect as everyone thinks..."sure...anything to help a pal"

Heero just stared at Duo for a while.Am I asking the right person to do this for me... he might just end up killing her in the end...but who else could I ask right now...he's going to have to do...

"I'm going to be gone...for a long time... I have some things to take care of from my past before I can begin to start living now...and...Relena might get into trouble while I'm away ..."

"Say no more buddy, you came to the right man for the job."

"Shut up and just listen Maxwell"Duo's grin quickly faded.

"I want you to watch over her until I get back, make sure she's safe and protected and doesn't get hurt...in any way."

"No problem Heero....Sooooo....you DO have a thing for 'jousan eh?"

Heero gritted his teeth, "I don't know why I'm even asking you to do this but I am, and so help me if I ever hear that Relena was hurt while I was gone, and I mean if a hair is pulled from her head...Duo your going to be in three times the pain that she was in."

"Ehhh....well...I won't let any harm come to her...I promise."

"Good, and another thing, tell no one, and I mean no one, Especially Relena, that we spoke today, got it, good."

"Okay, I won't let cha down buddy, you can count on me"Duo said, then grinned "So, you still haven't answered me... You got a thing for 'jousan haven't ya?"

Heero glared at Duo then decided against killing him and put his cap back on and walked away.

'I hope that idiot can keep his promise' Heero thought "Relena.." He whispered that name, it felt as if he had the gentle swish of angel's wings as he said her name.He looked to the blue sky which reminded him of her eyes and smiled a serene smile.He then made his way into the oncoming crowd and dissapeared.

"DUO!Did you hear me?"

"Huh...oh Hilde honey, sorry I was just thinkin'"

"Of what?"

"A promise I made to a friend a long time ago, now what was it that you wanted?"

"I asked you if you called your business already and told them you were going to be gone for the week?"

"Oh yeah, I was just gettin' to that!"

"I told you that you were forgetful" Hilde teased as she poked Duo playfully in the ribs.

Duo smirked and said, "Sure I am,after all I have you to remind me of things" Duo gave her a small kiss on the cheek and called his work.

Hilde just stared after her husband.I hope this baby isn't as forgetful as his father... she then walked down the hall to finish packing their stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will the gundam pilots all go to Relena's mansion for their vacations?What happened between Quatre and Dorothy?Will he ever be able to forgive her?Will Heero eventually get his hands on Duo when he finds out what happened to Relena?Will he come back at all?What did he have to take care of from his past?Will I be able to write much more??? *_*Sigh....well find out as soon as I get part 5 out...Will my poor fingers ever get a break from typing?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Duo's head pops up from nowhere

Duo:Hey I had a part in this story!! 

Authoress:Your just figured that out??

Duo:Is that a problem?

Authoress:*sweatdrops*your slower then I thought...No wonder poor Relena was hurt (when the robber hit her on the back of her head)

Duo:Hey don't say that!

Authoress:And why not?

Heero crashes in through the closest window which happens to be right next to the Authoress

Authoress:Your gonna have to pay for that Mister!!!

Heero:.....Duo will cover it....

Duo:OH CRAP!!WHAT?!?HELL NO!

Heero:I told you if she got hurt I'd kill you!

Duo:No you didn't! *hides behind the authoress*

Authoress:*smirks* Welllll.... you didn't exactly say that...you said that he would feel three times the pain Relena felt*steps to the side*have fun *sees authoress making a victory symbol with her hands*

Duo:Thanks alot!

Authoress:No problem*evil laughter erupts from the authoress*

Duo:*growls*thats called sarcasm!

Authoress:I know *giggles*

Heero:Omae O Korasou!!!

Duo:*grabs authoress and uses her as a human shield*

Authoress:Hey! lemme go like right now!Heero put that bat down...BAD HEERO, BAD BOY , Put it down!!Heero I suggest you put that bat down or Relena's going to experience some amount of pain!!

Heero:*Drops bat and walks out of the room*

Authoress:*sweatdrops*Well Duo you can let go of me now

Duo:Sorry

Authoress:I'm gonna do something really mean to you now

Duo:Oh really..

Authoress:Yeah really

Duo:Try it

Authoress:Okay....lesse how pissed off can Hilde actually get...

Duo:Dohh *slaps hand to forehead*

Authoress:Aaaannnndddd....I'll let poor Relena get hurt a little more before our protagonist...Heero....makes his appearance and beats the living daylights outta you! hee hee hee....Don't ever piss the authoress off....or use her as a human shield or break her window or disobey her or.....

*goes on and lists the many things you shouldn't do to the authoress while you hear Duo screaming and shouting for mercy as Heero re-enters the room after hearing the authoress' plans wielding a metal pan and the fire poker taken from authoress' parents' fireplace*

Okay so you all kinda got a hint about what going to happen in the future with Duo/Hilde/Relena/ and the one and only ....Heero...Wasn't that an Idiotic insert???Well it was kinda fun writing if you ask me but I bet its annoying as hell to be reading...am I right???Well in this fic you FINALLY got a clue about how Heero feels about his one true love...did I just say that...ooops well that'll come in handy in future chapters for all of you who actually took the time to read the majorly **LONG** authors notes...I could make a whole new story with just the authors notes ^_^I'm starting to get to know the dreaded....WRITERS BLOCK...OH NOOOO!!!! *sobbs*

Well tell me whacha thought about my fic, did you love it? hate it? wanna burn it?I love all types of reviews, even flames.Oh and I did NOT like the way I started this fic... but I had to think up a reason of how the G-pilots got to Relenas house in the first place soooo... But I DID enjoy writing the cute Duo/Hilde scene as well as the flashback scene.... 

I'd also like to thank all those who have been reviewing my fics...I would write all the names down but my fingers are starting to hurt so... you all know who you are...you will eventually get your recognition in the chapters to come ^_^you might like it and you might not.

~pixie wings~

Disclaimer

I DON'T own any gundam wing characters or Kissing you by Des'ree.

If I did I would probably be rich but I'm NOT!So please please please Don't sue me I don't have the money to pay!


	5. Chapter Five

A Hearts Loneliness #5:

Dorothy's Confession

By:Pixie Wings

Cause I'm kissing you, ohh..

I'm kissing you...

Dorothy began to climb the stairs when she heard Relena giggling from her room.

I'm glad she's laughing, especially after last night, and at least one of us is feeling better she thought.

As Dorothy reached the top of the stairs she hear Relena greet somebody over the video phone.Dorothy turned and started to walk down the hall towards her bedroom, she started to pass by Relena's room and noticed that the door was left wide open and she had a clear view of who Relena was on the video phone with.

"Quatre..."Dorothy said.

Relena turned around to see Dorothy standing in her doorway with her hand halfway to her mouth.Quatre had just noticed her too and seemed to have a hurt expression on his face.Dorothy's eyes began to water again after seeing Quatres present image and ran from the room, back down the hallway and stairs, and into the garden outside.There she sat on a bench and sobbed to herself until she couldn't cry any longer.

"Dorothy's there..."Quatre said, his voice wavering with emotion.

"Yes, I know that you two are having a rough time lately, but after she left your place she had no where else to go, and it was a good thing she came here otherwise I might have not been able to get up off of the floor or I might have remained knocked out for a few days...and so I'm glad she's a friend of mine, and that's why I'm letting her stay here."

"Well, I'm sorry about the robbery but, Duo is coming and I'm sure the rest of the pilots will be there also so I don't think that I need to go... besides, I have too much work at the moment, not to mention enough stress without Dorothy."

"But this isn't about Dorothy!You said it yourself, you are stressed, which means you could use some time off of work to relax and I am going to be getting everyone back together for a reunion, of sorts, and it wouldn't be the same if you didn't come.Please Quatre, I know you've already done alot for me, but I'd feel better if you came here also.You know what they say... The more the Merrier? and you'd be doing me a huge favor."

"But my business.."

"Your business has been there and been strong for three generations of Winners, It won't collapse if you took a weeks vacation!I promise it will still be there when you return, besides from what I hear your workers could use a break from YOU!You shouldn't be slave-driving them!"

"I do NOT a slave-drive them!"

"Quatre Rebarber Winner! DON'T ever lie to me!I can see right through you!"

"...Well, I guess I have been working them harder than usual.."

"Exactly!So are you going to be coming here?"

"Well... I guess I could use a vacation...and I guess my workers could handle themselves when I'm gone..."

"Great, pack right now and no excuses your going to be here before this day ends or....or...or I'll get Wufei to lecture you on Justice!!!"

Relena and Quatre then broke out in wild fits of laughter knowing all too well of Wufei's speeches about Justice and how it should be served.

"Alright, alright...I'll be there by the end of the day...I promise...I REALLY don't want to hear one of Wufei's many speeches about Justice anyway"Quatre said grinning.

"Good! now if you would excuse me Quatre, I have other people to invite.."

"Okay then I'll see you later today then...bye Relena"

"Bye Quatre"

As soon as she hung up the video phone Relena went downstairs to find out where Dorothy had run to.She had practically gone through the entire mansion before she heard soft crying coming from the garden.She looked outside and saw Dorothy sitting on a bench near a single rosebush.

Relena quietly made her way into the garden and silently sat next to Dorothy."Dorothy...are you alright?I didn't know you were there when I made that call otherwise I would have shut my door."

"No Relena, its not your fault...I'd have to face him again soon anyway...but it was the expression on his face that disturbed me...it just tore me apart on the inside."

"...do you want to tell me about what happened the night you and Quatre broke up?"

Dorothy sighed.She didn't want to, it was way too embarrassing to her, but Relena could probably help her if she told her, and she was a concerned friend who she knew would never put her down.

"Well, it began in the morning, he was busy as usual finishing up on one of his reports.I had wanted his attention because I had wanted to show him a new dress I had gotten and I wanted his opinion on it...I always wanted his opinion on things...I don't know why but I always wanted to know what he was thinking... especially about me...but anyway...He was busy and he ignored me...I got so angry at him.I admit that I was always spoiled rotten, but sometimes I act like a total bitch in front of those I care about especially when I don't get my way...so...I pulled the plug to his computer.He was so mad at me and I don't blame him one bit.He hadn't saved anything yet, and he was almost done.After he had calmly restarted the computer he ordered me out of the room, but me being me...I refused and he just took his laptop and locked himself in another room in his house. "

Dorothy paused for awhile...just staring out into the sky watching the birds and the clouds pass by.Relena didn't want to interrupt Dorothy's train of thoughts, so she let her eyes wander around the garden.Her eyes passed the Lilies and the Gardenias, then passed the Marigolds and the Mums,she then found her eyes lingering on the single rosebush that was planted in the shadows of the Willow trees.She sniffed the air and smelled the fragrance from the flowers...the Gardenias sent seemed to be the strongest, but Relena could still smell the faint sent of the rosebush.It stood alone, without any other plants growing close to it.

"Later that day he came out of the room.He had finally finished his report and was fuming about how he could have had it finished earlier.I took that comment as a challenge and I said that he cared more about his workthen he did me...his reply was...'maybe I do...after all, it doesn't treat me as bad as you do.'and he walked away with me standing there with my mouth hanging open.I was actually at a loss of words.He had shocked me with his...and they were true..."

Dorothy let out a sigh and turned her face back up to the sky.Relena turned her attentions back to the rosebush.Its petals never seemed to be able to touch the sunlight...it couldn't find a way to beat the shadows that surrounded it."How sad...what a terrible place for it to be..."

"What?"Dorothy asked.

"huh..oh, nothing,I'm just wondering why the gardener decided to place that rosebush there by itself in the shadows of that willow tree..."

Dorothy looked at the rosebush and a small smile crept up to her lips."Quatre use to bring me flowers all the time when I first started to see him...He was so sweet, but then, he stopped bringing flowers when I started to push him to ask me to marry him.He avoided me for a while until I threatened to move out.Then he started to see me much more.After that I felt like I had control of everything because I knew he didn't want me to leave him there all alone.So I used it to my advantage to get what I wanted.I really was a spoiled, selfish brat.That night after things calmed down...I told him...I told him that ..."Dorothy trailed off as her eyes began to water again, she turned her face away from Relena as she decided to finish with the rest of the story.

"I told Quatre that if he didn't propose to me I was going to leave him...He just stared at me blankly for a few minutes then stood up...I thought that he was going to go down on one knee and propose you know... but he walked towards me and forcefully lifted me up by the arm and threw me out the door.He said he couldn't take any more of my crap and that he would have been better off if he had killed me on the Libra!He then packed everything of mine and threw it at me outside of the house and told me he never wanted to see me again.I was so stupid!!! God knows that when I have something good I abuse it to the point where....where it cannot take anything else anymore and just....retaliates or disappears...I wish I could just disappear."

Relena remained quiet while Dorothy continued to cry.

When Dorothy stopped crying she noticed that Relena had rested her hand on her shoulder.She slowly turned to face Relena waiting patiently for her to say something.

"Dorothy, sometimes people do crazy things for love and a little attention.Everyone knows that I use to do crazy things to get... Heero's...attention. I use to follow him around like a lovesick puppy...I actually came to a point where I knew I was practically stalking him.I used to follow him around to different schools, and I even asked him to kill me several times.I did that all for attention.You were basically doing the same thing with Quatre...except in a different way...you didn't ask him to kill you!"

Dorothy began to laugh with Relena.

"I guess if you really think about it... Hilde, and Sally did the same thing that we did at one point and time.Hilde risked her life in order to help Duo make it to the moonbase...then later to get the data on Libra, where I first met her.Now look at her, she's happily married pregnant with Duo's child.Sally risked her life in order to give Wufei his will to fight again, and she also risked her life again on Peacemillion trying to help everyone out...especially Wufei.Now she's married to him and managed to beat down some of his chauvinistic ways, and had two beautiful children.Then there's Noin.It would take all day to tell you what she's done to gain my brother's love and admiration...she went through battles, went against OZ orders, risked her life over and over again,protected me,and helped the gundam pilots.In the end she finally got married to Milliardo and had a son.I guess everyone got something great for their troubles...and I'm sure you will too."

"Well they might have gotten something great for their troubles...or insanity...but what did you get?"

That question caught Relena off guard.What did she get in the end?The knowledge that she was just a thorn in Heero's side, that he hadn't wanted her.That he only saw her a sa symbol for the people that must be kept safe?She sighed, "I gained enough sense through my encounters with Heero, to NOT follow anyone around asking for my death!!"

Both women laughed until their sides hurt.

"Well, I suppose your right, and if Quatre and I are ment to be...then we will somehow find a way...I think I'll go freshen up...Is...Is Quatre going to be coming?"

"Yes...is that a problem now?..and that reminds me I have two more pilots to call..."

Dorothy giggled. "No that's not a problem...I'll just go inside now, thank you again Relena"

She then turned and made her way into the large, lonely mansion that would normally be bustling with activity if the servants were there.

Relena slowly got up and walked to the unfortunate rosebush.She plucked a single red rose off of it and twirled it between two of her fingers lightly smelling the sent of the beautiful flower.She then carried the rose into the house where she called the last two pilots who promised her they would be there by the end of the day.

She then turned her attention back to the rose she still held in her hand.She grasped it harder, but pricked her finger on one of the thorns.She watched some of her blood drip from her finger to the floor.

She then recalled what Dorothy asked her earlier,'what did you gain?'

She looked sadly to her finger and said, "from Heero...I gained pain, hate, and loneliness.But I also learned how accept things the way they are..."

She then placed the rose on her nightstand where the sunlight played with the delicate red petals that made the rose beautiful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will Dorothy ever win back Quatre's respect? Will Relena realize that Heero really did care about her?What will it be like to have four of the five gundam pilots in one mansion with their families and girlfriends?Find out when chapter 6 comes out!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Authors Notes:

Whew!Look I know this fanfiction sucks right now but I HAD to explain what happened between Dorothy and Quatre...and well...ummm the reason they broke up seemed pretty good to me...I mean if anyone ever treated me like that then threatened to leave me.. I think I would have done the same thing as Quatre...except I would have used a few more select words that I doubt Quatre could ever bring himself to say...^_^Don'cha agree???

Well I know in the next chapter WILL contain laughter...finally...^_^Well tell me what you thought of this fic.. did you love it? hate it?wanna burn it?^_^go for it I love all types of reviews...especially emails!!

Well here goes..

Thank you to all those who bothered to review my stories:

Baby, Relena-chan, Silver wing, Anime princess, Peygan, katie 75664(did i get that right??), ms. j, SSS Hotaru, Elf, rowin's fan, Katheryn, Dreams Bucket.

Didi:Well now if I told you who the burglar was it wouldn't be any fun ^_^But I will tell you that you WILL find out who HE...was...hehehe...but it won't be until the verrrry end...and trust me its no one you'd think of...errr....Definately no one you'd think of ...hehehe...

Jadet:You wouldn't happen to have anything LETAL hiding behind your back now would ya???I don't think I wanna die yet..I may have control over the characters... but I'm really scared of the reviews ^_^especially when they're dropping guns all over the place hehehe... ^_^

Lady Metaka:*Looks at cat who is currently fast asleep*Lets just say she hasn't been bugging me since I gave her a bath *giggles*and the part where they try to kill me is my type of goofing off...you know where the author just lets loose and has fun and HOPEFULLY brings some sort of comedy...I guess when I think about it me dying a violent death is just funny in my opinion...not that it couldn't happen or anything *_*

Moony:No Sugar isnt bad in fact .... Its very GOOD it keeps me WIRED FOR A LONG LONG TIME _

Pilot:I dont think you know who the theif is...unless you can read my mind ^_^I'm sorry ... I'll try to end the chapters in a more convenient way.. ^_^I just don't know whats a more convenient way though....*_*

Ilya:ehhh...errrrhhhmmm...yeah I would think so, but ehrm...lets just say that Heero isnt THAT resorceful in my story ..ehheh...NO NO JOINED IN DEATH STUFF I promise you that!!well not in this story at least ^_^

Trios:Glad you liked Heero's new outfit...^_^It took me all three minutes to think it up ^_^hehehe...

and finally...

Sarah Star Flower:Thanks for the email ^_^although I swear the first email I recieved from you was from just the other day... But I enjoy email and thanks!!!I love your stories!

Well thats about it for reviewers since chapter 2...sooooo I guess this is where I say..

Sally:WAIT!!!

Authoress: WAIT!!...wait? What do ya want sally?

Sally:Your favoring Dorothy!I want MY part in this story...

Authoress:Well yeah I am sorta favoring Dorothy at the moment...but your my favorite female character from gundam wing so of course you will have your part!

Sally:*Huge smile*

Wufei:What about ME woman??

Authoress:Wufei.....if you treat me bad then you'll only have a few lines! now go away and let me finish this up!!!

Wufei:*sulks and walks away muttering something about women and being bossy*

Well until next chapter!!

~Pixie Wings~

Disclaimer

I DON'T own any gundam wing characters or Kissing you by Des'ree.

If I did I would probably be rich but I'm NOT!So please please please Don't sue me I don't have the money to pay!


	6. Chapter Six

A Hearts Loneliness #6:

Nickolas

By:Pixie Wings

Where are you now

Where are you now….

Cause I'm Kissing you oh…

I'm Kissing you

Duo and Hilde were the first to arrive at Relena's mansion.

"I wonder if she has enough food"Duo thought aloud.

"Duo, why you…"Hilde smacked Duo across the head with her purse.

"Ouch, damn it Hilde that hurt!"

"Good"* We hear continuous smacking noises as Duo gets beat to a pulp via Hildes' purse *

"Ow…owwww…..ow..owwww……OKAY I get the picture no swearing no swearing please just STOP!"

"and no YELLING Duo Maxwell!"* Hits Duo one last time over the head *

"……okay okay already…but you just yelled though…"

"I ment you, now aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"I'm sorry, I won't cuss anymore!"Duo said as he rubbed his now sore and swelling head.

"NO, not for cussing…for making that remark about the food…"

"WHAT?!?"* dodges a blow by the ever swinging purse * "I wasn't making fun of you!I was just wonderin' if 'Jousan had enough food for everyone for the week!"

Hilde stared at him for a while before she apologized and rang the doorbell. Duo began to whine to Hilde about his very sore and very swollen head.

As soon as Relena opened the door Hilde stepped in and looked back at Duo, who was still whining, and said to Relena, "men, Gundam pilots or not, find something to whine about all the time!"

"Hey you're the one who hit me with that purse you have there….what do you carry in it anyway bricks? …. And I didn't even deserve it!"

"Oh shut up!"

"no YOU!"

"you first"

"No you"

"You"

"You"

"NO! BOTH OF YOU!……please get inside and just choose a room…" 

Duo and Hilde immediately stopped their childish argument and just stare at Relena."Jousan…did you just….* yell *at us???"Duo asked his hair was currently in need of a good brushing and needed to be re-braided due to Hildes purse(and whatever she keeps inside of it)

"I'm sorry, I know I rarely yell at you guys but….you two should get along better than that!I mean you two are about to have a child soon!If you continue to act the way you two are, what kind of example would that be for the child?"Relena reasoned.

Hilde just made a soft grunting noise and marched upstairs to find a room while Duo stayed to talk with Relena.

"Relena, I hope that that hormone stuff doesn't affect you… It could be deadly…I mean if it makes Hilde act like that…. Then you'd be capable of murder!"Duo began to laugh which Relena joined in.

"Duo….. if I ever murder anyone…trust me…it'll be you!"

Duo began to laugh again and brought his and Hilde's bags inside.He quickly got serious as he shut the door behind him."Are you sure your alright?Did you see who the robber was or what he looked like?"

"Duo, I'm fine and don't worry about me too much, and no I didn't see what the robber looked like…"Relena said trying to hide the laughter in her voice after actually seeing how serious Duo had all of a sudden gotten.

"Well then, in that case I better find Hilde before she pounds me for taking too long with that purse of hers…Did I mention what those extra hormones can do to her?"

Relena let out a chuckle as Duo hauled the suitcases up the stairs.

Relena sighed.If they keep this up I'll be more likely to die of laughter then anything else.I wonder when everyone else is coming.Well I might as well wait in the Waiting Room until they come down.

Relena made her way down the hall to the highly decorated Waiting Room.On the wall, above the stone fireplace was a painting of her father, he looked old but wise in the picture.On the shelf above the fireplace were pictures of her family before the first fall of the Sank Kingdom.In the very middle of the collage of pictures was one of her brother and her when she was just a baby.He was cradling her in his arms and he mirrored the serene expression she had plastered on her face.His white blonde hair was beginning to get long and it puffed out for some reason.Relena smiled, "I wonder what it would have been like if our parents didn't die and father had reached his ideal vision of peace."Relena wondered aloud.

"Well if that had happened, then the world may have never known the beautiful, passionate, strong vice foreign minister Relena Dorlain Peacecraft that we all know today."

Relena whipped around to face the strange strong and deep voice that had answered her last thought.She made an audible gasp at what she saw.

In front of her stood a young man who seemed to be the same age of her.He had sandy brown hair and green eyes that swirled in mystery.Hew was tall, but didn't compare to Milliardo's height.This young man had a muscular build and seemed to radiate a strength much more than it looked like he was capable of having.He kept his hair slightly ruffled but, kept it pretty short, just shorter than Quatres' hair.He was handsome and seemed to be quite the charmer, he was the type of guy that modeling agents would go crazy over and actually, the type of guy any woman would go crazy over….Relena shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts that had just crossed her mind.

"Who are you, How did you get in here and what do you want?"asked Relena while taking a few steps backwards.

"Oh….Relena, I'm surprised you didn't hear the doorbell…I went to get it and found this handsome thing out there looking for you…. I'm sorry I didn't come in first to tell you but I was cooking at the time and I had to check on the food to make sure I didn't burn it during my absence… since SOMEONE obviously didn't hear the door"Dorothy smirked, after she walked to the mans side.

"His name is Nickolas Keiser, you know the new ChiefDiplomat for the newly built colony?I'll leave you two here to talk things out…especially since I smell something burning"Dorothy gave Relena a wink and hurried out the door.

Relena's cheeks were stained with a light pink blush which deepened when she realized that Nickolas was staring quite intently at her.

Relena was caught up admiring his features once again, but when she realized what she was doing she quickly decided to break the silence that was created between them when Dorothy had left the room."I'm sorry I didn't come to the door Mr. Keiser, I guess that I was just…"

"Caught up in memories from long ago, nothing to be sorry about, I know the feeling, and please just call me Nick"he held his hand out.

"Then please call me Relena…Nick" she returned his gesture and motioned him to sit down.Relena chose to sit directly across from Nickolas.

"You know Relena, it is quite an honor to finally meet you in person, I mean one of the key people who helped to create the peace we know today.It is quite true what they say about you after all…"

Relena blinked, he had caught her curious, "What do they say…"

Nickolas gave her his best grin before continuing " Your more beautiful than any other creature that has graced this planet, with the soul of the purest angel, and that you have the power to stop hundreds of wars and battles with just a few words.You are a wonderful woman Relena, to have risked your life for the peace that you now share with the entire world and colonies.Truly an angel sent to us from the Heavens above."

Relena turned redder at the compliments that Nick had showered her with."Well Nickolas… as much as I appreciate the wonderful compliments….I'm surely no angel sent from the Heavens, and I'm not the only one who was willing to give up their life in order to obtain peace…"

"Well Relena,I guess your wondering why I'm here…"

Relena nodded her head still staring at Nickolas not wanting to break her gaze with his.There was something about him that drew her to him.Every compliment he gave her made her feel as if her stomach had turned into a million butterflies that were trying to break out of her body.

"Well, besides coming here to meet a beautiful, amazing, princess, I came here because I have some diplomatic business to take care of and some issues I needed to straighten out.Some that may need your personal touch, and so I contacted some officials and they sent me to this address assuring me that you would welcome me into the house for a few weeks.I was so excited and so were some of my co-workers.And now here I am…in front of an absolutely gorgeous woman telling her about why I'm here."

Relena's eyes danced as his gaze bore deep into her eyes, which caused her to possibly turn even redder then she already was." Yes of course you can stay Nickolas…I always welcome those who wish to keep peace and search for peace.I'm just afraid you came when I had just let all of my servants out for vacation and I am sort of having a get together with some of my old friends…"

"Oh…I see.."Nickolas' eyes drifted to the floor as he got up, "I guess that it would be crowded here then…I guess I should go find another place to stay and leave some papers here with you."

"Oh no Nickolas please, I didn't mean for you to leave at all"Relena grabbed Nick's hand and held it firmly, "actually I would love for you to stay here…you are quite an intriguing person whom I would absolutely love to get to know…its just, well, I think that it might get a little crazy here this week due to my friends."

Nickolas put his free hand over one of Relenas, " Relena I wouldn't mind the noise…anything is worth being near you, besides how much noise could your friends possibly make?"

Relena smiled again, the thought of Wufei's children, the Gundam pilots, and the women and the noise they were liable to make just made her want to cover her ears."Well you see…there's going to be a couple children here, a lot of women, and the Gundam pilots."

"Ahhhh… I see what you mean."

Nickolas and Relena stood there for a few minutes, hand in hand, just staring at each other.

"'Jousan we're here!"Duo shouted walking into the room stopping dead in his tracks as he saw the scene before him.

"Quiet it down Duo…whoa…..I hope we didn't walk in on anything…"Hilde said taking notice of Nickolas' hold on Relena's hands.

Relena immediately let go of Nick's hands and stood facing her friends."No, no, you didn't interrupt anything….Nickolas Keiser meet Hilde Maxwell and Duo Maxwell, a Gundam pilot."

"It's a pleasure Mr and Mrs Maxwell,I'm afraid you caught me gazing at one of the extraordinarily beautiful women in this world when you came in."

Relena felt her face fire up again.

"Oh, I see he's quite the gentlemen, unlike you Duo!"

"Oh please Hilde, how many times do I end up opening doors for you?"

"When I'm carrying the groceries."

Duo's mouth hung open, "No… I open the door for you even when your not carrin' anything!"

"Well name a time then"Hilde said with a smirk, knowing she won this argument.

"Well there was theat time….when…and…yeah, and then that other time… well you know …Ahhhhh forget it" Duo said thrusting his hands into his pockets admitting defeat.

"Well…ummm…are you all thirsty or hungry?" Relena said trying to fill the silence left after Duo and Hildes' argument.

"No thanks Relena….and same goes for Duo" Hilde said as she sat down.

"WHAT?!?"

"Just sit down Duo and don't argue in front of Relena's guest"

Duo looked to Relena then to Nickolas before deciding against another argument and sad down warily beside Hilde.

"Well I still have my bags out in the hall… and I was wondering which room could be mine?"Nick asked 

Relena smiled "Well you can take any room in the house except for mine, Dorothy's, and Duo and Hilde's."

"Well how am I suppose to know which rooms are theirs?" he asked.

"You just step into the room and the room's that aren't taken usually have the closet doors open and empty."Relena replied.

"Thank you Relena"Nickolas grinned as he took her hand and pressed his lips to it.After another look at Relena's face (which is now in constant blush mode) he left.

"Wow…did you see the way that guy was looking at you Relena…this guy is infatuated with you!"Hilde said eyeing Relena, "He looks good and definitely has a much better personality than Heero…"Hilde's eyes widened as she realized what she just had said.

Relena stiffened at the mention of Heero's name.'Heero…oh God…I'm sorry but…how could Nickolas…oh Heero…'

"Relena…Relena, are you alright??Relena the vid phones ringing in the other room…Relena???"Hilde said worriedly.

"Huh… oh yeah sorry" Relena said as she went into the other room to take the call.

"Geez Hilde, you know how she feels about Heero and you just had to mention his name didn't you."Duo scolded Hilde.

"Sorry Duo it just slipped my mind…anyway I hope she really does like Nickolas as much as he seems to like her.It would do her a world of wonders, after all that Wing Zero pilot put her through!"

I hope she doesn't …. Something tells me that if she does actually * like *this guy in any other way than friendship…Heero's found himself a new punching bag…Duo thought

Hilde and Duo remained sitting in silence until Relena came back in the room.

"That was Sally and Wufei…they'll be her in a couple of days.They ran into a problem…"Relena said as she took a seat next to Hilde.

"Oh, what kind of problem?"Duo asked 

"They wouldn't say, but Sally looked kind of nervous"

"I wonder if this problem has anything to do with their children" Hilde said.

"Well I hope not… especially not Marina-Annette, she's been through too much with her sickness in just a few years" Relena said.

"Oh that poor girl, I wouldn't know how to handle the situation if Duo and my child had that kind of sickness." Hilde said sadly.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that Sally's a strong woman…Actually I don't think that Wufei would have married her if she wasn't strong…he would have married a stronger woman if she wasn't as strong as she was…for a woman." Duo said.

"I honestly don't think that he would have married anyone else unless it was Sally." Hilde said angrily.

"Geeze Hilde why are you always getting mad at me?" Duo whined

"I do not Duo, I only get mad when you say something stupid"

"I didn't say anything stupid!"

"Yes you did"

"I did not"

Relena shook her head and sighed. Maybe I should get some ear plugs.

Five minutes into Duo and Hildes' argument Relena heard the doorbell and gladly rushed to answer the door.

"Quatre, nice to see you!"Relena greeted as Quatre gave her a hug.

"Please come in and go ahead and find a suitable room.Duo and Hilde are already in the waiting room."

"Oh they're here already?That's great, I'll be down in a few minutes then"Quatre replied giving her a tired smile.

"Oh and Quatre, we have a surprise visitor so if you bump into him upstairs don't get worried!"

Quatre raised his eyebrows, "Okay,,, What's the visitors name?"

"His name is Nickolas Keiser"Relena said as she started to walk towards the Waiting Room.

Quatre sighed as he climbed the stairs carrying his suitcase.I guess I really could use this vacation.He turned and started to walk down the hall when he noticed that there was some noise coming from Relena's room.

Not wanting to let whoever it was know that someone was out there, Quatre gently put his suitcase down and practically tip-toed to the door and slowly peeked into the room.

There was a tall man with sandy brown hair looking through one of Relenas many books, flipping the pages back and forth as if he were looking for something that was hidden inbetween the pages.Quatre continued to watch this young man frantically search through the pages until he heard the soft sound of footsteps behind him.He turned around and found Dorothy standing a few feet away from him wearing a light pink dress with a white kitchen apron over it.

"Dorothy… what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm staying here as a guest of Relena's, but if you mean what am I doing up here at the moment, I was just about to go get my cookbook that I have up in my room."

Quatre blinked, "You cook?!?"

Dorothy began to blush "Well…yeah I mean, it doesn't seem like I would be able to but… Quatre, what were you doing looking inside of Relena's room?Dorothy asked trying to change the subject.If Quatre ever found out I took cooking lessons, he would just laugh at me she thought quickly as Quatre began to speak.

"Actually now that you said that…"Quatre stepped directly into the doorway. "What exactly is it that your looking for?"

The man had heard Quatre and Dorothy outside and had hurriedly put the book back where he had found it before he picked up his bags getting ready to leave.

"Me, oh I was just looking for a room…"Nickolas said.

"I don't believe that you could possibly find a room by looking through Relena's room…especially looking through one of her books."Quatre replied.

"Oh Mr. Keiser, what are you doing in Miss Relena's room?"Dorothy asked.

"Well, Relena told me to go up here and choose any room that suited me and I walked in here and realized that it was occupied.So I began to leave but noticed her book collection and well…lets just say that I've always been fond of books and I decided to take a quick look at the titles of them.While doing so I just happened to see the title of a book that I haven't seen for years and I just couldn't resist taking a look at it."Nickolas explained.

"Well you were flipping through those pages pretty fast!" Quatre said in a harsh tone implying that he wasn't buying Mr. Keiser's story.

"Quatre"Dorothy said softly trying to stop Quatre from embarrassing the young diplomat.Quatre ignored Dorothy and continued to stare at Nickolas.

"I was actually looking for a specific part in that book, that was all…Mr…."

"Winner…Quatre Rebarber Winner, ex-Gundam pilot and current owner of Winner Corporations"Quatre said extending a hand out for a hand shake even if he still didn't buy Mr. Keiser's story.

Nick took Quatres hand and gave him a firm handshake, "I'm Nickolas Keiser, Chief Diplomat for the newly built colony Serenitas."…"I guess that I should find a room that's not occupied then"Nick said.

"Why don't you allow me to show you two some unoccupied rooms to save time then gentlemen"Dorothy said as she escorted them down the hallway without any complaints.

Downstairs Duo and Hilde had finally given up arguing and refused to speak to each other.Relena was actually enjoying the silence after hearing ten minutes of continuous arguing.

" I wonder what's taking everyone so long"Relena thought aloud.

"Were you starting to actually miss us?"Quatre teased when he heard Relena's statement.

Relena smiled when he sat in the chair closest to her, Hilde and Duo.

"Hello again Nickolas, did you find an adequate room?"Relena asked politely.

He took a seat across from Relena, "With Miss Dorothy's help I did"He gestured to her current position which was in the seat across from Quatre.

"Thank you for helping Nickolas Dorothy."

"No problem, I had to go up there anyway to get my cookbook and…."Dorothy trailed off "Oh no… Not again!"She shouted as she ran in the direction of the kitchen.

Relena giggled."Something tells me that while helping you she forgot what she was cooking."

"I guess this means we get take out tonight"Duo chirped.

Hilde elbowed the braided Gundam pilot in the ribs.

"Duo I just noticed you there….I do believe that's the quietist you've ever been for the longest time….I guess miracles can happen!"Quatre said and laughed with the rest of the room.

Duo just sat there and scowled at the group until the doorbell rang a few seconds later."Trowa" Duo, Hilde, and Relena called out together.

When they noticed both Quatre and Nickolas giving then weird looks they began to giggle, "I'll leave you two here to explain" Relena said with a laugh as she headed towards the door.

"Hey Trowa!"

"Hey there Relena….are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine…no need to worry.Hey where's Sophie?"

"She had some classes she needed to attend so she could finally become a teacher.She says to say hi, and that she's sorry that she couldn't make it."

"Oh its alright, I just hope she does finally get to become a teacher"Relena smiled as she led Trowa upstairs to find an unused room.Then they made their way back down the stairs and into the waiting room.

"Hey Trowa"Hilde, Quatre, Duo, and Dorothy(who had just come back from throwing the dinner out of the window) chorused acknowledging his arrival.

"Hi…" Trowa said sounding bored.

"Trowa Barton I would like you to meet Mr. Nickolas Keiser" Relena said in a formal tone.

They shook hands and took their seats."So Mr. Keiser" Trowa began.

"Nickolas, please Mr. Barton"

"Nickolas…what exactly is it that you do?"

Nickolas smiled and cast a glance at Relena who was busy staring at her hands that were folded in her lap."I'm the Chief Diplomat from the newly built colonySerenitas.I came to Earth to straighten out some issues and to take care of a few…things."

"Are they really going to start naming all the colony's now instead of giving them the usual letter and number identifications now?"Dorothy asked.

"Its entirely up to the colony citizens, but so far Serenitas is the only colony that decided to name itself…It's kind of nice actually giving the colony your living on a name instead of an ID number.I mean we don't go around calling Earth X-34928 do we?It sort of adds a well…gentler touch to the colony, as well as making it more easier to identify." Nickolas said.

" I heard that there was a rebellious organization that was going around calling themselves Serenitas also Nickolas"Quatre said still not trusting Nickolas.

"Yes, well, they started to call themselves that after the colony was named that.They just wanted to try and discourage the people of the colony's from getting too attached to any permanent names I guess."Nickolas replied.

"That's right, I remember a few days after the colony's government announced that they were going to use that name that organization just came out of nowhere and had named themselves after that colony…I heard a rumor that the entire colony of Serenitas is all part of that organization and is actually a huge base."Duo said staring at Nickolas the same way Quatre was.

The women stared at Trowa, Duo, and Quatre then stared at Nickolas.

Nickolas began to feel very uneasy around the Gundam pilots, he knew what they were thinking."Sirs, let me assure you that if the organization Serenitas happens to be on the colony, they are surely being taken care of properly.And the rumor that Serenitas is a huge base is obviously a lie, we do not allow such things on that colony, we only want peace and would do nothing to risk loosing the peace that we finally are experiencing."Nickolas said nervously.

"…well we still have to treat anything like that as a threat to peace, I'm sure you understand Nickolas but we also wouldn't want anything to ruin these peaceful times we live in"Trowa said, "and trust me, the Gundam pilots will do everything and anything to keep this peace, and to keep this peace…we must be able to identify all those who threaten it and destroy those."

Nickolas felt the intense gaze of all three of the Gundam pilots, "I understand what you mean gentlemen and I will not argue with you anymore"

After that was said a thick blanket of silence seemed to cover the room.The occupants of the waiting room just sat there for the next few minutes listening to the grandfather clock in the hallway chime that time it was.Finally Dorothy chose to break the silence. 

"Considering that we have no dinner here at the house…due to a little accident…of mine… involving an open window…perhaps we should go out and eat."

"Sure its on me then"Relena replied and urged everyone to go upstairs to dress for the night out.

As soon as Relena closed her door she went to sit on her bed to think about everything that was said downstairs.So they think that the new colony could actually be a huge military base poised on attacking Earth…then that would mean that Nickolas would be one of those opposed to peace but…then why did he seem so sincere about wanting peace so badly.It just doesn't make any sense… but maybe…maybe if I get close enough to him…maybe he would open up to me a little more… Relena thought as she chose a powdery blue dress to wear.

Outside the stars began to twinkle as the last of the suns rays disappeared leaving a dark moonless night. Outside, standing on one of the Peacecraft mansions many balcony's stood a young man staring up at the sky, his sandy brown hair looked almost black as he smiled up to the stars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

UHOH! Speggeti-o's…sorry had to put that in there ^_^Do you think Relena's falling for this mystery man Nickolas?What's up with him anyway? And why was he in her room earlier?Do you honestly think it was an accident?(maybe hehe)Are the Gundam pilots suspicions about Nickolas justified?And what is Wufei and Sally's problem? Will Dorothy be able to cook an edible meal???Ehhhh you try it and find out ^_^ Well read part 7 when ever it comes out!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A= AuthoressD= DuoR=RelenaH= HeeroN= Nick

You get the point, but why?Because it's easier on ME! ^_^

A: Well that's it for this chapter

D: WAIT!!!

A: What?!?

D: I get to say good bye!

A: Really, well I don't think so

D:But I'm your favorite braided buddy!

A: and?

D: Please????

A: No

D: Pretty please???

A:Only if I get to play with your hair!

D: No way!

A:Then No

D: Please?

* Heero bursts through the window breaking it…again *

A: YUY!!!! USE THE DOOR!I just fixed that!

H:…and?

A: and?!? And?!?Is that all you can say for yourself?!?

H: No…. I'm gonna kill this Nick guy.

A: Nooooo… your not…. 

H: and why can't I?  
A: well….I need him for the story so you'll have to kill him later on in the story.

H: Damn it…well as long as I get to kill him…How dare he flirt with Relena!

D: HEERO LIKE RELENA!

H: Shut up

D: No

* Relena pops in the room with Nick, they're kissing *

D: Alright a make out session!

A:If you two wanna do that you get out of my room or I'll …..hit you with one of Jadet's dropped pieces of stale bread sticks!!!

N:oh Come on we were just kissing.

H: Omae o Korosu

N: ehhh… bye Relena * Nick quickly slips out of the room leaving Relena behind *

R: NOW look what you did Heero!

H: and?* runs over to Relena throws her over his shoulder and hops back out the window *

A: that boy don't know what doors are for does he?Well anyway people..

D: I WANNA SAY BYE!

A: FINE say BYE!

D: bye!

A: * whacks Duo on the side of his head with that borrowed stale bread stick *

D: * Knocked out cold via Jadet's stolen breadstick *

From me and my cat ….bye bye ^-^^_^

AN:

Well did you all miss me?I didn't think so anyway…sorry this took so long to get out…lets just say I hit the writers block (ouchie)but all better now! ^_^Guess what???Well I actually wrote the epilogue to this thing…yep yep yep…but I'm not gonna post it until I actually wrote the rest of the story…lets say I had a lot of inspiration one night and just wrote it.It's bittersweet but definitely gives this story its finality.Well anyway I hoped you liked this story even though it was VERY silly.I decided that it would be the comic relief of the series…but from now on it s seriousness seriousness seriousness…. * sigh *

Well tell me what you think of it …. Love it, hate it, wanna burn it??? Go for it! ^_^remember I love all types of reviews.. even flames! I also LOVE email!OH and before I forget if anyone knows another song that might go along with this series PLEASE email it to me… ( [pixie_wings_@hotmail.com][1] )I ran out of verses with the other song I was using….Oh and I got my webpage up yup!So go see it if you want…theres lots and lots and lots of angels on the page though… that might change in the future….hehe… ^_^

Oh and lots and lots and lots of Thankies to those who review my stories..cuz if they didn't I know I'd probably quit writing this series….so here I go:

Thankies to:  
  


Sailor Earth:Sorry bout Duo…but I like him like that cuz with all the depression going around…lets just say that his character is needed andwell…he does get serious parts trust me ^_^and the reason I don't call him Shinigami or however you spell it (eek)is cuz I can't spell it!!!!Sorry ^_^And I'm putting Quatre under A LOT of stress…soo….He's allowed to be that assertive in this fic ^_^

Muerta de la noche:Psst! Luv your name ^_^ Lets just say he just felt like settling down and don't worry…He's still the great Destroyer!!

Rowin's fan: thanks for the suggestion…actually I did kinda use some of the suggestion and … It most definitely worked!!

Lady Kiara:yeppers I love PIXIE STIX too!Guess what… my cats name is Kiara ^-^(she doesn't need sugar…shes crazy enough without it!)Thanks for reading my stories and reviewing!!

Katsy:yikes! Put that gun down…actually…* starts to scribble in note book * okay it has no bullets so haha!^_^I'm glad you found my story funny and I just couldn't resist that Wufei and justice lecture.

Jadet:Sorry I kinda borrowed your breadstick *hands it back to Jadet *^_^and Duo says thank you! ^_^

Peygan:thanks..actually I had to think really hard about Dorothy's personality… I made her attend reform school in a way ^_^

Ilya Kipnis:That's a good point! Actually I forgot about him… although that would make a good story for another fanfic eh? __

Thankies very muchies to SSS Hotaru, Pilot, blank person you!, Kathryn, silver wing, ^_^, thankies again Relena 7272…glad someone thinks my story is that good ^_^, Event Horizon, tiger, Lorelei the fic reader, J shratter, Dew Lanrete

Huff puff…that's it for now ouchie poor fingers ….. *_*

Pixie Wings

Disclaimer:

I don't own Gundam characters…well Nickolas but who would want him….^_^and the stale breadsticks belong to Jadet.

I'm not rich so please don't sue me peoples! Thanks!

   [1]: mailto:pixie_wings_@hotmail.com



	7. Chapter Seven

****

A Hearts Loneliness: Part 7

Heero's Return

By: Pixie Wings

When the rain is blowing in your face

And the whole world is on your case

I could offer you a warm embrace

To make you feel my love

"Nigel wait up" Heero cried running through a bare house clad in the typical green tank top and black spandex shorts.

"C'mon Heero, hurry it up! I really wanna show this to you, but if Dr. J catches us I'm as good as dead!" a young boy with sandy brown hair called back to Heero.

The two boys ran faster and faster until they stopped in a darkened room. Both were out of breath as Nigel shut the door behind him. "Man, I can't believe that Dr. J didn't catch us" Nigel said as he let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah" Heero said following Nigel's laughter.

"What'd you want to show me Nige?" Heero asked as he leaned against the cold wall.

"Its this way" Nigel said making his way through the room with just the light coming from the moon from a single window in the room. They practically tiptoed until they came across a computer which was turned on.

Nigel immediately began typing different sorts of information on the screen faster than Heero could read. When Nigel finished a picture popped up on the screen and showed one of the most amazing things Heero had seen in his life. 

"They call it Wing Zero... but they're not gonna build it" Nigel said touching the computer screen. "So what do you think Heero?"

"Wow! I would build it...why arn't they?" Heero asked his eyes lighting up when he viewed the sketches of Zero.

"Well its suppose to take over your mind or somethin'" Nigel said as he shifted his green eyes back toward Heero's direction. "But I hear that their gonna make a different one... Wing Gundam.. but it won't get the Zero system..." Nigel said rather sad eyed. 

"Oh..."Heero said studying the drawings.

Just then the door burst open and in walked Dr. J and some scientists. Dr. J looked down at the two frightened boys. "Well well...what do we have here... two little snoops! he yelled as he struck Heero across the face with his hand. 

"Dr. J, We weren't snooping please... I brought Heero here.... I wanted to show him Wing Zero!" Nigel cried.

"Oh so you blatantly disobeyed me and brought the boy up here huh.... well young man its a good thing I don't need you all you are is hired help!" Dr. J hissed as he pulled out a gun from his lab coat. "This will be the last time you ignore my orders boy" he clicked the safety off and pointed it at Nigel.

"No Dr. J...Please...Please Dr. J, don't shoot him" Heero cried.

Dr. J turned his head skeptically towards Heero and let out a smirk. "So Heero, you've gotten attached I see...hmmm... well I certainly can't shoot him, your his friend...so I'll give you the honor of doing it" Dr. J said with a laugh. 

Heero's eyes widened and looked to Nigel, who looked like he was going to collapse from fear any second. Heero shook his head violently and tried to retreat from the room, but the other Dr.'s pushed him back. 

"Heero, you WILL shoot him!" Dr. J said as he slapped Heero again. 

"NO" Heero screamed the loudest he could.

Dr. J smiled and placed his mechanical claw above Heero's head and began to tighten its grasp until the boy screamed out in agony.

"Now I will Not say this again boy... Shoot him now!" 

Heero wanted to shake his head scream no, that he would never do that to his only friend, but the pain, the pressure... if he didn't do something *he* would die. His eyes began to water, he didn't want to do it, but he had no choice, he took the gun Dr. J held in his hand and pointed it towards Nigel.

"NOOOO..." Heero screamed as he sat up from his makeshift bed. 'just a dream, a bad dream' he repeated over and over in his head, wishing that it was truly just a nightmare. 

"Uncle Heero-san... are you alright?" Marina-Annette asked in a cute voice from the living room doorway holding on to her beaten doll, wearing her light pink nightgown.

"... I'm fine..." Heero muttered trying not to let the little girl's cuteness get to him. But little Marina-Annette walked towards him stopping at his side "I have bad dreams too, mommy usually comes in to hug me when I do... want me to get mommy so she could hug you?" she asked, her innocent blue eyes staring at Heero's face. 

Heero couldn't help but chuckle at the thought, Wufei might not have alot of respect for women, but if he saw anyone looking at, much less hugging Sally, he would most definitely beat the poor guy down to a bloody pulp. "No thanks Marina" 

"Oh...okay" she said as she sat in Heero's lap and began to smooth out her dolls hair.

This caught Heero by surprise, not wanting to see the little girl's disappointment when he told her to go, he allowed the three year old to stay where she was. 

"So what are you doing up so late?" Heero asked watching for the little girls reaction. She pushed some of her black hair behind her shoulder as she turned to Heero, "I couldn't sleep... I had a bad dream too" 

"What about?" Heero asked staring down at the girl. "Bad people... Mommy and Daddy... but I don't wanna talk about it" she said shrugging her shoulders and laying her doll down next to her. "What was yours about?" She asked him.

"Nothing I want to talk about" he said trying to forget his dream. "oh.." Marina took one of Heero's hands and pressed the palm of her hand against his. "You have big hands Uncle Heero" she said with an impish grin on her face, "But my daddy's is bigger" Heero grunted his agreement as he watched Marina study his hand. She suddenly looked up into his eyes, "Uncle Heero-san?" 

"Yes" Heero said as he watched her eyes twinkle with a single thought. "Could I have a hug?" she said putting on a puppy face.

Heero was taken by surprise for the second time in one night, from the same child. "Well I thought your mom usually hugged you?" 

"She didn't wake up when I yelled...and Daddy doesn't like it when I go in there and bother them... he says it shows weakness..." Marina lowered her eyes waiting for her uncle's response.

Heero sighed, unable to resist little Marina's request. "Alright lets have that hug" Marina squealed and jumped into Heero's arms. Heero couldn't believe that he was actually grinning along with Marina! something about this girl had him wrapped around her little pinky, perhaps it was because she was sick, or maybe the innocence that seemed to surround her, but whatever it was, he knew she would always get whatever she wanted from him.

CLICK

Heero jumped and turned to face the noise, and so did Marina. "Mommy!" she squealed and ran up to her mother who wrapped her arms around her little girl. "Sorry Heero...but that scene was just so touching I had to get a picture" Sally said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Hn" was her only response from Heero as he handed Marina's doll back to her.

"Why were you up sweetie?" Sally asked her youngest daughter. 

"I had a bad dream... but Uncle Heero-san did also!" She said as she clung to her mother's neck.

"So that would explain the noise...Well Heero...I'll let you get some more sleep. And this little one needs all the sleep she can get!" Sally said in a teasing voice as she gave Marina an Eskimo kiss.

"Well goodnight Heero" Sally said as she turned the lights off and disappeared into Marina's room.

*~*~*

"I can't believe you Duo! How in the world did you "accidentally" flip the entire table over getting up?!?" Hilde yelled at her now cowering husband.

"C'mon Hilde, I had ta go! I didn't know I actually flipped it over!" Duo said trying to defend himself from Hilde's wrath.

"Hilde I'm sure it was just an accident" Relena said feeling sorry for the Gundam pilot.

"Oh yeah sure! Like everything he does is an accident...as soon as we get home YOUR sleeping on the couch!" Hilde screamed at Duo.

"Mrs. Maxwell, I'm sure all that yelling isn't good for the baby. Anyway all is forgiven" Nickolas said sitting on the piano stool in front of the piano.

"...well, since you seem to be able to forgive my idiot of a husband... I guess I can, especially since most of the food ended up on you.." Hilde said still angry.

"Well now that this is settled...I have sandwiches waiting in the dining room" Dorothy announced to the starving group in the living room.

"Thanks Dorothy" they all said as they marched into the living room. 

"Thank you Dorothy...but I'm not really very hungry at the moment... could you just save me a sandwich?" Relena asked sitting on the couch. 

"Sure...Want me to save you one also Nickolas...it seems as if your not very hungry either..." Dorothy said to Nickolas.

"Yes thank you Dorothy" He said. Dorothy nodded and left to the dining room with everyone else.

After Dorothy left Nickolas began to play the piano and Relena just listened to the music amazed that he could play so well. "I guess you were given lessons at a very early age..." Relena said as she got up from the couch to look outside the window. 

"No, actually I just began playing the piano a few years ago, and it turned out that I was a natural right from the beginning." He replied while continuing to play. "Do you play any musical instruments Relena?" He asked glancing up at her.

"I use to play the piano when I was little...but I guess I wasn't very interested in it." She admitted. "Although after listening to you play I wish I did keep up with my lessons."

"Its never too late to start again... come here" Nickolas said motioning for her to sit on the piano stool after he got up.

"umm... okay I guess...." Relena said, hesitating for a second before sitting on the stool.

Nickolas gently placed her fingers into the correct positions and placed his hands over hers as a guide. Slowly and a bit clumsily they began to play a soft slow song. 

Relena was a bit puzzled, she had never heard this song before, and she was curious. But before she could ask Nickolas answered her unspoken question for her.

"It was a song that had popped into my head when I first began to play, and since then I could never get it out of my head, and to be quite honest...it isn't finished just yet... Usually I don't let people hear anything that I compose until I finish it...but you are a rare exception" He finished staring at her while his hands kept moving hers over the keyboard.

"I'm flattered Nickolas, its a very beautiful piece, although it does sound a bit sad... but I hope you do finish it soon" Relena replied noticing the look Nickolas was giving her. "Well...ummmm...." for the first time Relena had no idea what to say.

"Shhhh..." Nickolas whispered as he pressed his cheek against Relena's, "Just listen to the music"

Relena closed her eyes, 'What's happening to me?' she asked herself as she felt Nickolas' hands guiding hers once again over the piano keys. 

Nickolas slowly turned his head so that his lips lightly brushed Relena's cheek. "Beautiful" he whispered.

Relena's eye's shot open and she immediately pulled her hands away from the piano and jumped off of the stool. "What was the meaning of that?!" She asked surprise and anger filling her voice.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep myself from doing that Relena, surely you know how your beauty affects men." He said with a small smile.

"No I don't and I would appreciate it very much if you would please keep your distance Mr. Keiser" Relena said backing further away from him.

Nickolas blinked a few times, "Alright Miss Peacecraft... I shall leave you alone for now..." He bowed and silently walked out of the room.

Relena stared after him for a while then plopped down on the couch, brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them. 

"Hey Relena" Quatre said as he walked in through the door Nickolas had exited through earlier. "huh" Relena said looking up.

"Is something the matter?" Quatre asked noticing the look on Relena's face. "You looked worried"

"oh.. no nothings wrong... I was just thinking about... everything that's been happening lately.." Relena said looking away.

"Oh... well I thought Nickolas was with you" Quatre said as he sat beside Relena.

Relena's face shifted to one of disgust, "He just left" she muttered as she let her eyes drift towards the piano.

"..Did...did something happen?" Quatre asked concerned that Nickolas had hurt her.

"...Nothing..nothing that should really worry you... he was just teaching me how to play the piano...and... then he kissed me on the cheek.... I guess I just overreacted but.. I just don't feel very comfortable around him anymore..." Relena said.

"He kissed you? Relena... there's something I need to tell you about yesterday... I probably should have told you this earlier but, we've been a bit preoccupied I suppose.." Quatre said making sure he had her attention. 

"Yesterday, when I went up to go to my room... I saw Nickolas in your bedroom going through a book of yours" he said 

"He was in my room!" Relena said as she stood up from the couch. 

"Yes, but he said that he just got lost and thought that your room was free but when he realized it wasn't he was going to leave until he saw a book that he had read once and wanted to look it over" Quatre finished as he looked at Relena who seemed confused and angry at the news.

"He shouldn't have been in there!" Relena said, "but it doesn't matter now... was there something else you came here to talk about Quatre?"

"Umm.. yeah it was about Dorothy..." Quatre said looking toward the ground, "We've been having problems... and well... I've been really harsh to her lately.."

Relena took her seat next to Quatre again and placed her arm around his shoulder and squeezed. "It's alright Quatre, continue"

"I feel really bad and, I thought alot about it during the flight here... and well... how does Dorothy feel about me now?" Quatre asked looking up to Relena with hope shining in his eyes.

Relena couldn't help but giggle, "Oh Quatre, Dorothy still loves you... she's just frustrated... that's all."

"Really? well...if I tell you something... would you keep it a secret?" Quatre asked 

"Of course" Relena replied

"Well... I've been thinking maybe its about time Dorothy and I made it official.. and I was wondering if you could help me get a ring?" Quatre asked and looked for Relena's answer.

"Oh my goodness! Quatre that's wonderful, Dorothy will be thrilled! Of course I'll help you!" Relena said as a smile stretched across her face.

"I'll be thrilled about what?" Dorothy asked coming in through the kitchen.

Relena's eyes widened and she looked to Quatre and then to Dorothy, "Umm, that uhh.. Quatre's going to be taking you out to dinner tonight..." Relena said and winked at Quatre who smiled back.

"Yeah..only this time without Duo!" Quatre said with a smile, Dorothy looked at him, her mouth hanging open for a second, "Really?! Oh Quatre" she smiled and went and gave him a hug. 

Relena smiled at the couple and sighed, when will I ever have someone to hug like that, she wondered as she got up from the couch and excused herself and made her way into the garden where she sat on the bench where Dorothy had sat before. Except this time She was silently sulking instead of Dorothy. 

*~*~*

Heero sighed. He would be seeing Relena soon, and he was actually nervous. 'What will I say to her, she'll be mad at me for sure, I mean, I just walked away and never let her know...but it was all for her in the end. I hope she'll be able to forgive me'. Heero sighed as he watched the scenery fly by as the taxi came to a halt in front of the Peacecraft mansion. 'Well here goes' 

The Chang family stepped out of the car followed by Heero, who helped unload the suitcases.

"Woman why did you bring so much stuff?" Wufei asked his wife.

"Well Wufei, I had to bring a little more than usual because the girls were coming this time, or do you have a short memory." Sally said, sending him a look that told him to be quiet. 

Wufei just looked at Sally and grunted about the weight of their suitcases as he and Heero carried the luggage while Sally carried Marina-Annette and held Mae-Ellen's hand as they made their way to the front door. 

"I wanna press the button!" Marina squeaked when she saw the button on the side of the door. 

Mae-Ellen looked up and when she saw the button and her eyes grew round, "I wanna press the button too mommy!" she pleaded.

Sally looked at her two girls and then to Wufei who just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders as he looked in the other direction. Sally sighed and said, "Okay Mae-Ellen may press the button first and then you can Marina-Annette."

"YAY!" they both cried and took their turn pressing the doorbell. 

(AN: I had an experience like that before with 2 of my lil' cousins when we went to my Gram's house ^_^)

After a few minutes Nickolas came to the door. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sally asked taken back by the stranger.

"I'm a friend of Relena's... who are you?" Nickolas asked

"That's not your business, and you will not ask my wife any more questions!" Wufei said as he pushed Nickolas out of his way and led his family toward the family room. 

Heero just smirked and walked past Nickolas, but then stopped when he got close enough to see his face. "...Do I know you from somewhere?" Heero asked glaring at Nickolas.

"Not that I could remember" Nickolas said with a twinkle in his eye and smirked at Heero. 

"Hn" Heero grunted and followed Wufei, while Nickolas stayed behind and closed the door. 

When he entered the living room he saw all the rest of the Gundam pilots and their companions. His eye's met momentarily with Duo's as everyone jumped up to greet him. 

"Hey long time no see bud!" Duo shouted

Heero's eyes narrowed, "I've got a few things to...talk to you about later" Heero said in his monotone voice.

He noticed Duo cringe, 'good' he thought. 

"Where have you been we were all worried about you these past few years!" Quatre greeted.

"I've been taking care of things." Was Quatre's only answer as Trowa nodded his hi to Heero. 

"Hey Heero" Hilde chimed from the chair she occupied. Heero took notice that she had gotten large since he last saw her. But then he noticed her wedding ring and figured out that she was pregnant (duh) 

"Hello Heero" was Dorothy's only greeting. Heero sent his best glare in her direction. After a few more minutes of questions and answers in his direction all comments went toward Wufei and his family. 

Nickolas entered the room silently and once again took a seat at the piano. After a few more minutes of conversing Heero volunteered to bring the luggage up to the guestrooms. 

He carefully made sure that he entered vacant rooms and set the luggage down on the wooden floor. He sighed and looked around the room he claimed his own. Bed, desk, chair, nightstand, rug... Heero began listing the furniture in the room in his mind making sure he knew where everything was before he made his way to the stairs.

He started to descend when he saw a pair of light blue eyes looking up at him from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Relena..." 

"Heero..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What was Heero's dream about? or was it a dream? and has Heero met Nickolas before? Will Relena forgive and forget? And when will Quatre pop the question to Dorothy? What is Heero gonna do to poor Duo???? You'll only know if you stick around for part 8!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, did you all miss me? yeah right, anyway this is the 7th part...yay! (even though it REALLY sucked) did you all think that the Marina part was sweet? I hope you did ^_^ anyway I know Heero was out of character but you know what? 3 years of sorting out ....things... will change people! 

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories so far, Sorry I can't name you all individually right now... but you all know who you are! Oh and please please read and review my story I submitted earlier this morning, I'd really like to know how it turned out... its A Broken Heart. 

Oh and to Moony... about the Nickolas thing, I think I emailed you already and explained it, I can't quite remember but, I have a cousin named Nickolas... and looks exactly like the one in my fic...except he isn't that tall or muscular. I'm sorry if it seemed as though I took your character, but I honestly didn't. Anyway their names are spelled differently ^_^ but as a big clue... and its going to be a big giveaway... Nickolas' name isn't really Nickolas... it'll change. Okay No one say who Nickolas is if you just figured it out! 

Well... tell me what you think, do you love it, hate it, wanna burn it? go for it ^_^ I need to know what you all think. Well thats it for now!

OH YEAH! I started a new song on top ^_^ Its by Bob Dylan, but Garth Brooks sang it, its called To MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE. and I love that song so much! and trust me... it'll reflect almost everyone's feelings in this fic ~.^

~Pixie Wings~

****

Disclaimer:

If you even thought I owned Gundam wing or the song by bob dylan your crazy!!! I'm not all that creative enough to come up with those two things! So please don't sue, I don't have any money to give to the companies out there!


End file.
